callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle of New York
The 'Battle of New York '''was the last major battle fought in the United States of World War III, taking place after the events of [[Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]], and during the events of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3''. It is part of the Russo-American War. The Russian forces on the East coast has been scattered by the US Armed Forces, forcing the Russians to make their last stand in the United States in New York City, where strong resistance has occurred all over the Eastern front. Build up Sometime after the Battle of Washington D.C., which spanned a few days, roughly 3–4 days, US forces had reclaimed most of the eastern United States and had pushed the remaining Russian Armed Forces back to New York City. Battle As the Russian's last stand, the Russians quickly set up a large transmitter on top of the , blocking all American radio signals, which in turn would allow them to gain air superiority in the city. After U.S. Army Rangers and Delta Force attacked Wall Street and successfully dismantled the transmitter, several F-15 Eagles, F-16 Falcons, and F-22 Raptors were able to destroy other outposts in the city and regain both air superiority and control of the city, forcing the Russian forces back to the very edge of the city's waters. Soon, an Oscar II submarine fulfilling the role of a Russian command vessel was spotted in the harbor, equipped with a full set of cruise missiles. The United States quickly took action by deploying U.S. Navy SEALs and Delta Squad to take control of the submarine and use its payload against the remaining Russian fleet still in the harbor. After fighting for and taking control of the submarine, the missiles successfully reached their targets, destroying any large Russian threat remaining in the city. End of the Battle With the jamming sensor destroyed atop of the New York Stock Exchange along with other jamming sensors scattered around Manhattan, and the destruction of several Russian warships in the harbor by the hijacked Oscar-II submarine, the US forces regrouped and began to the push the Russian forces out of Manhattan and of the East Coast of the United States. Aftermath After the battle ended, Boris Vorshevsky agreed to begin peace talks with the United States to end the war (which, at the time, had not yet escalated into World War III). However, as the president was later taken hostage by Vladimir Makarov, the war would soon spread into Europe. By the time the Russians retreated, the U.S. had begun estimates of civilian casualties as a result of the entire East Coast Invasion. They estimated approximately 5,315 Dead, 23,052 Missing. (As seen in the briefing for "Persona Non Grata".) Trivia *Along with Delta Force, other U.S. units seen participating in the battle are the 75th Ranger Regiment, 2nd Marine Division, U.S. Army Green Berets, and others. The 75th is notable, for being the Regiment of James Ramirez, the playable American from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *This is the second battle that takes place in a American city after the invasion of Washington, D.C. in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the Call of Duty series. Gallery Hind NY.jpg|A Russian Mi-24 "Hind" in New York. Oscar sub.jpg|A Russian "Oscar II" submarine launches a ballistic missile in New York harbor. battle for ny tv.jpg|News broadcast about the battle (E3 Demo Version, actual gameplay takes place August 17th). Mw3 screenie 1.jpg|Delta Force takes down a Russian sub in New York Harbor. Mw3 screenie 2.jpg|Sandman inside the Russian sub. Call-of-duty-mw3-gameplay2.jpg|A Delta Force team preparing to sink a Russian Oscar II-Class Submarine. Downturn-4.jpg|A evacuation sign. References Category:Conflicts Category:World War III